I'm sorry
by Lilac Rose6
Summary: after realizing all that he'd done to Ryou, Bakura apologizes. So what happens? Read to find out! Tendershipping, I suck at summaries and it's probably a lot better than it sounds.


**Me: It's currently past 10 at night, but I had this idea and had to write it before it got lost in the mush that is my brain!**

**Ryou: She does tend to forget things easily.**

**Me: right.**

**Ryou: we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Me: please enjoy all the tendershipping goodness!**

**Ryou: as you people put it, it's very 'fluffy'**

**Me: in my opinion, anyways.**

**

* * *

**

"So how are things going, anyways? With school and all?" Malik questioned, sitting down at the table across from Bakura. They hadn't seen eachother in awhile, so Ryou had planned an outing for the two of them.

"School? Who needs it." Bakura snorted, drinking some of the coffee he'd ordered inside the cafe.

"I've seen you there, Bakura." Malik said, rolling his lavender eyes.

"I know, I'm simply stating the fact that I find it a load of rubbish." Bakura answered easily.

"Your grades seem to disagree." Malik smirked, leaning back in his seat.

"Huh?" Bakura raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, your actually learning quite a lot. Didn't you notice? Your probably the second most improved, behind Joey. I still think hes been cheating." Malik added at the end. Bakura simply grunted and continued to drink his coffee.

The two boys continued talking about stuff. Things people talk about, and things 5,000 year old spirits made into humans and their friends talk about. **[A/N Malik was the Hikari, right? And Marik was the Yami, I think.]**

"You still live with Ryou, right?" Malik asked, looking at Bakura.

"Yeah." Bakura nodded at the other boy.

"Wow, that must have taken a lot, right?" Malik laughed, but Bakura just frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, you must have had to beg for forgivness or something!" Malik was giggling like a girl.

"No... Not really." Bakura frowned, and Malik stopped laughing.

"What happened then?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm asking why you still live with Ryou, what happened?"

"Well... After I got my body, Ryou, Yugi, and the other's all walked away... and I just kind of sat there. I had been given a new life, with new chances. I could do what I wanted, not be confined to a host. I could live." Bakura said, trailing off.

"And?" Malik prompted.

"Well... After a few hours, Ryou came back and I was still just standing there. So he smiled and said, 'let's go home.' So we did. and that was that." Bakura finished with a nod. Malik frowned at him.

"So, you still live with Ryou." It was a statement, not a question. "And you never really thought about that? You didn't ask, or do anything for him to get him to let you live there?"

"No..." Bakura said, not sure where this was going.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" He said quietly.

"Uh, sure?" Bakura answered, setting down his coffee.

"Think. How many times did you hurt Ryou?" He said. Bakura opened his mouth to say something, but Malik cut him off. "No, don't tell me. Just think. How many times did you make him do something he didn't want to? How many times did you take him over and use him for your own purpouses? How many times did you physically and mentally berate and hurt him?" Bakura stared at his friend.

"Now answer me this. How many times did you apologize?" Malik stared at Bakura intensly as the boy paled, his eyes widening slightly. He stood suddenly, and dashed away. Malik nodded. "That's what I thought." He said softly.

* * *

Bakura burst through the door and ran into the house, not bothering to take his shoes off. What Malik had said was affecting him. It was true. He'd done all of those things to Ryou, and never apologized even once. And what had the boy done after all that? He hadn't shunned him, or turned his back on him. No, he'd opened his arms to Bakura, for whatever reason. After everything the older boy had done, Ryou had forgiven him.

Without even asking for an apology.

"Ryou!" Bakura said, and an answer came from the kitchen.

"In here!" Bakura ran in, his eyes wide. Ryou was wearing an apron, puttering around the kitchen with an innocent smile. Bakura's heart clenched in an unfamiliar way.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out. Ryou paused and looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

I'm sorry." Bakura repeated.

"For what?" Ryou asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Everything." Bakura said, hanging his head. The long, snow-white hair obscured his face. He didn't know what to expect from his hikari, but he certainly didn't expect what came next.

Ryou giggled. He just sat there and giggled.

"You were in such a rush just to apologize? For something I can't even understand?" He asked, trying to stifle his laughter and failing horribley.

"It's not funny!" Bakura shouted, waving his arms in the air menacingly. This just made Ryou laugh harder.

When the laughter had subsided, Ryou pulled off the apron and hung it up.

"Care to elaborate?" He finally asked with his usual smile. Bakura realized that he really liked that smile, he'd grown fond of it. "Why'd you apologize?"

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you." Bakura said quietly. Ryou's smile slowly faded.

"Huh?" He said in puzzlement.

"I'm sorry for everything I forced you to do. I'm sorry for causing you pain while I was in the ring." He said in shame.

"Bakura..." Ryou said, but the older teenager shook his head.

"I mean it, Ryou, I really do. And I can't beleive I never said this to you before." He told his Hikari.

"Bakura, even though you did all of that to me, I never cared. I mean, I did. But not as much as I could have." Ryou said, stepping forward and placing a hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Why? Why are you so forgiving, after all I did to you?**!**" Bakura asked.

"Because you didn't abandon me. You were my friend." Ryou told him with that smile."Everyone else left me. My mom, my sister, even my dad. I never really had friends until you showed up, Kura."

"That still didn't give me a right to do what I did." Bakura said sadly.

"It's fine. I really don't care." Ryou was frowning now, trying to get Bakura to see it his way.

"I know you don't, but I do! It's wrong what I did to you! What I made you do! And I'm disgusted with myself for not apologizing before! For not trying to tell you I'm sorry! For not-" Bakura was cut off when Ryou suddenly kissed him.

At first he just stood there, his eyes wide and his mind not really comprehending. But then he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist. They pulled apart and Bakura paused for a moment.

"Why'd you do that?" He finally asked. Ryou shrugged.

"Something had to be done. You were ranting like a mad man." He said.

"So you kissed me."

"I did." Ryou answered.

"Your the strangest Hikari I could have asked for." Bakura smiled, kissing Ryou again. He giggled.

"I know." After he said this, the phone began to ring. Bakura sighed as Ryou hastened to answer it.

"Hello? ...Oh, hey Malik... yeah. He'd here... No... Because I don't want you to... Why do you want to hit him? ... No, he apologized... And what? What's that supposed to mean? ...Well, that's a bit nosy, isn't it? ...Because I said so!" Ryou seemed to be a bit insulted, so Bakura plucked the phone from his grasp.

"Hey Malik." He said.

"Bakura! What happened, Ryou doesn't even seem phased." Malik said over the phone.

"Why should he be?"

"Because the great Theif King Bakura, the walking enigsma, apologized."

"Walking enigsma, my ass." Bakura retorted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"So... what did happen?"

"I started ranting so he kissed me." Ryou giggled from where he was standing.

"Huh?"

"You do not know how many times I've heard that today." Bakura said, before hanging up.

"That was weird." Ryou said, walking over.

"Mm. What are you making?" Bakura asked, looking over Ryou's shoulder.

"Pancakes!" The younger boy said happily.

"Great." Bakura smiled and kissed Ryou again.

* * *

**Me: My writing is improving so much...**

**Ryou: X3 I love tendershipping!**

**Me: No duh, it's amazing.**

**Ryou: REVEIW!**


End file.
